


Wrestling Match

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: A wrestling match.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Though this could be read to be just about anyone, I pictured both Malcolm/Trip and Malcolm/Hayes in turn. But feel free to insert your favourite pairing.  


* * *

I tackle you to the floor and hold you there. Your body under mine, touching from shoulder to hip. Both of us breathing hard. I look at you there, on your back, looking up at me and I wish I was brave enough to kiss you but Iâ€™m not. You wriggle out of my hold and we maneuver for position. Twisting and turning, with you on top, then me, wrestling together, bodies sliding against each other, your heavy breathing in my ear, and I can not help but want more. I canâ€™t help wishing we were writhing against each other, naked as the day we were born. Canâ€™t help wishing I could see all of you, run my hands all over you, taste every bit of you and savour your flavour. But all we can have is this. This moment of struggle. This test of physical strength, agility and stamina. Instead of the type of test Iâ€™d prefer. 

We end as we begun. With me throwing you onto your back and pinning you there. Both of us breathing hard. Our bodies touching everywhere. But you beyond reach. Untouchable. Unattainable. And me wishing for more.


End file.
